1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an analog-to-digital conversion device for multiple input signals and a conversion method therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to an analog-to-digital conversion device for multiple input signals and a conversion method therefor, which may limit the use of an input buffer and set a dynamic range by controlling the amplification gain and bias current of a sample-and-hold amplifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a configuration diagram of a conventional analog-to-digital conversion device 100 for multiple input signals.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the conventional analog-to-digital conversion device 100, multiple input signals are stabilized using respective buffers 110 and are input to a multiplexer 120.
The multiplexer 120 selects one from among the multiple signals, output from the multiple buffers, based on control information from a controller 150, and then inputs the selected signal to a sample-and-hold amplifier (SHA) 130. Then, the signal output from the SHA 130 is converted into a digital signal by an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) 140.
Here, the ADC 140 outputs a signal corresponding to a dynamic range, which is fixed using a fixed reference voltage output from a reference signal generator 160.
In other words, in the conventional analog-to-digital conversion device 100 for multiple input signals, because multiple input buffers 110 are required and the dynamic range of the analog-to-digital converter 140 is fixed, signals may be distorted and it is difficult to optimize current.